His Dawn
by oaklynndstar
Summary: What if after they left Charalie attempted to pick up the pices left behind? What if that brought him to a new love and a fresh start? And someone named Sophie..
1. Chapter 1

The sheet entangled me; I squirmed harder as I attempted to break free. Home alone was not as peaceful as most would think. I knew it was only a few days he was spending with his family, and that it only seemed fair for him to go. I just hated being alone. The phone on the nightstand rang and I looked at the clock six ten.. in the morning?

"Hello?" I said groggy and still not awake.

"Hey," it was so nice to hear his voice, calming even.

"I miss you." I said sadly.

"I know Sophie; I just need to see them, that's all. It's been forever since I've seen Bells."

"I know Char, I just hate being alone. Its hard."

"Just think, I talked to the construction crew the house is near ready their just working on the upper wing."

"Can't we move back?"

"With the construction?"

"I could care less. I am so sick of you being there and me half way across the nation."

"I want it to be ready."

I gasped from the new pain. The phone slipped from my hand as I screamed and realized my water broke.

As soon as the pain passed and I got a chance I grabbed the phone.

"I'm going into labor." I said breathing heavily through the next pain.

"It's happening a lot faster than I remember." Charlie said on the other line.

"That was decades ago, Char! Please hurry!"

I hung up and dialed my sister's number.

"It's time," was all I said before screaming

CPOV-

I paced back and forth in the gravel of the Cullen residence. I was unsure of how to handle this only knowing I needed to leave. I yanked the gold ring from my pocket and put it on for the first ime since leaving LA.

I grabbed my credit card and as I walked I dialed the airport.

"Hi, I need a direct route to LA, as soon as possible."

"Okay we have one leaving in an hour."

"I'll take it." I read the numbers off of Sophie's card and let them run it. The thing wsas black, something about it having no limit?

"Okay, your card went through Mr., Swan."

"Thank you."

"Just show them your I.D and credit card at the counter,"

"Make that three," I said last second, "same card just run it again, it'll go through."

"Yes, sir."

Bella came walking into the room as I started to throw my cloths on the bed.

"Are you going to let me in on what's going on?"

"Yes, but I would like it if you came with me. Bring Alice if you want. I feel it's only fair to introduce you to her." I said packing the duffle on the bed.

"She already said she would." Bella said taking my hands.

Her cold skin still came as a shock.

"Sorry," she said pained as she dropped them.

"It's fine," I said sitting down. "Bells remember when I said I was getting re-married."

"Yeah, last year. I was in France when you did."

"Her Name is Sophia. She's in her twenties. Billy joked that it was a mid life crisis I was going through after I realized you were gone. But, I love her Bells. I really do. She said it best when we got married and she said it was like breathing again for the first time, realizing this was who you were meant to be with. I asked Edward not to say anything about her to you. She's a troubled soul, but who isn't?"

"If you love her dad, then that's all that matters. I just hope you don't expect me to call her mom." She said with a teasing smile.

My face fell.

"There's more." She said. it wasn't a question, she knew.

"She's in labor. And here is sit freaking out. it brings back lot of old memories, even if it was decades ago," I said smiling to myself, remembering what she said.

"She's a different person than mom is, you can't blame her for something she didn't do." Bells said standing up. In a rather unreal speed she folded and packed my bag.

"I'll get Edward to drive us." She said kissing my check.

"Thanks," I said as she walked out.

BPOV-

She was young, that's the only thing that kept running through my head. There was so much going on.

Charlie's house was practically being re-built. It made sense now, but didn't hours before.

Emmett and Rose were on the rocks, Edward said they fought. But I knew this time it was different. It was like we were constantly playing babysitter to the two of them.

I walked into the front room where I had left Edward to find him missing. I looked at his mother, my mother, Esme.

"He stepped out, it seemed like Emmett was getting to his last straw."

"Oh," I said.

It was a hard adjustment realizing that even as vampires we still had feelings that were near human, when combined with those we loved it was hard to shake them.

"I was going to ask him to take us to the airport. I didn't want to leave without explaining it to him, but it can't wait either." I said freaking out slightly.

Alice materialized.

"Relax, we'll take my car and leave it in long term." She said.

Esme laughed, it was forced but the look on her face said it was something she needed.

SPOV-

I gasped, gritting my teeth.

"Just think, this will feel like nothing the next time." Julia said as she pressed a cold wash cloth on my head.

"I'm not even going to think about a next time." I screamed as Charlie walked in.

"I'll take over Jewls." He said giving her a hug.

"You made it." I said.

The doctor walked in. Checked me and again said I wasn't far enough. I wanted this to be over.

"If you're feeling up to it, walking is good."

I wanted to laugh.

"Is there something you can do for the pain?"

"In about an hour, we don't want to rush and have it wear off to soon."

I didn't do well with pain. Most times when it was bad enough I passed out. I was near there and I knew Charlie could tell.

"Stay with me Sophie," h said wiping the hair off of my forehead.

"Is she okay?" the doctor asked.

"She's gonna pass put."

"I'm going to order an emergency C- section." She said.

My world went black.

"Dad," a female said.

"Yeah?" I could hear Charlie.

"She's coming around." She said.

"Charlie, I think she is droable." A different felme said.

"Sophie?"

His mouth was next to my ear causing me to smile.

"Where is she?" I croaked.

Charlie helped me sit up and a small girl with short black hair handed her to me.

I looked at her, sleeping. Her features were small and incredibly perfect. What shocked me was the curly red hair that was all over her head.

"Her hair!" I said as I started to sob.

"It carried on. Sophie, you mother would love her."

I kissed him.

"Thank you." I said staring at the small being in my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV-

Getting to know Bella and her sister in-law was incredible. They were almost polar opposites, but the two meshed together perfectly.

"When are you planning to move up to Fork?" Alice asked as she walked into the living room with the extra laptop.

"Hopefully within the next month. Charlie really doesn't want the baby around the construction, but I'm sick of living in a separate state."

"You could stay with us," she said.

Bella looked at her like her eyes were going to fall out.

"Yesh, Bella. You don't even live in the same house as us. I'm sure if I ask Esme she'll be happy to help out."

"Esme?"

"My mother," Bella said fervently.

"I don't want to put anyone out." I said.

"Are you kidding I could have them remodel Edwards old room in less than a day, it would be perfect." She said bouncing.

"Be ready for baby dress up," Bella muttered with a grin.

"Hey!" Alice said trying to should offended.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Alice said staring at me.

"We have a few." I said laughing.

I didn't want to know if it was boy or girl. I remember being mad at Charlie for even asking.

"Like?" She prodded.

"Lindsaey, Reagan, Leighton. Sauree," I stopped.

"Leighton Sauree Swan." (The middle name is like SIR-REE)

"Beautiful!" Alice said.

"It fits perfectly," Bell said looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Lee-Lee!" Alice had already picked a nickname.

"I love it too." Charlie said from the doorway.

"Hi." I said as he crossed the room sitting next to me.

"My three favorite girls are in this room," he said looking at his two daughters.

"What about me?" Alice said with a sad face.

"You too Alice, Four favorite girls."

"Charlie, Alice was talking about asking Esme if she could stay at the house during construction."

"I don't know Alice," he said looking worried.

"At least let me ask and see what she says."

"Go for it." I said as I kissed Charlie. She grinned at me and left the room.

"Are you mad that I kept this from you?" Charlie said looking at Bella.

"What? No, I have been so preoccupied with my life that this is something I'm happy you did. Dad, you deserve to be happy. Mom found it, I did, I'm just glad you did. Really."

Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes.

I leaned into him and felt him slip his arms around my waist.

Alice walked back in.

"Esme said she would be honored to have you stay with us."

"Looks like we're headed home." Charlie said laughing.

CPOV-

I was glad not to have to fly and see her every weekend sleeping five out of the seven nights in a week alone was hard on me. I knew it was going to help her. Bella was truly happy, and it felt good knowing that I was able to move on, and still have her in my life.

Sophie was close to Bella's age, or at least what she should be. Surprisingly I was glad it never fazed her, nothing anyone said about the age difference did. She was truly the light in the darkest of tunnels. After Renee left I never would have pictured myself as happy as I do now. Losing her and Bella was the worst feeling I had ever felt.

"Charlie," The female voice called from down the hall, it first started out as a friendly lunch every week.

"Hey, Sophie!" I said.

She smiled as she hugged me tight and kissed me, which took me off guard.

"Someday, you'll have to let me in. I'm not going to give up. So unless you're planning on running, get used to it." She said.

I just stared at her, well more like gawked.

"Whatever your relationship history is Charlie you can't keep thinking were all the same as whomever she was. And you definitely can't keep thinking that all we are ,are friends."

"I just don't know if I can handle loosing it all." I said.

"Losing it all?" She questioned.

"I was married years go, and she walked out on me. Taking our daughter with her. Of course I still saw Bella every year. But I was devastated, it took me years to get over it. She didn't explain much when she left."

"Charlie, I'm not your ex wife. I am someone new, whole different person."

I wasn't totally convinced t that moment but I would give it a good chance. She seemed convinced that it was worth trying.

BPOV-

When the plane landed I was scared. I really was starting to like her. Sophie made my dad happy. She was driving up with Alice and Charlie. I opted to come home because I hated being away from Edward so long. I was going to take Alice's car home and borrow Emmett's jeep to get the crib Alice had put on hold.

When I pulled up Edward came rushing out of the house. I found his arms faster than I could wish for.

"I missed you" He said kissing me over and over.

I laughed as he pulled away looking at me.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, I'm sorry you've been so out of the loop."

"Esme said that your dad needed you for an emergency in L.A. I was hoping you would have called, but I survived." He said as we walked in.

"Bella!" Esme said greeting me with a hug and a kiss.

I smiled.

"Is your dad okay?" She asked. Esme had such a big heart.

"He's fine. He just had a lot of news to share." I said.

"Like?" Edward pressed for more information.

My phone rang.

"Hello?

"Hey, it's me Sophie. I got your number from Alice. She racing around my house packing things and told me to call you."

"Sounds like Alice. How are you doing?"

"Better, I think the hardest part of this so far has been the fact that I couldn't handle the pain. I can't believe I passed out."

"I've never heard of it," I said walking to sit on the couch, "but, I doubt that it's totally unheard of."

"True."

"How is the baby sister of mine?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee, as Alice likes to call her is doing good."

I laughed, "When are they releasing you?"

"This afternoon. Alice is coming to get me and then we'll be headed your way. I can't thank you enough. I hated only seeing him on the weekends when I was pregnant, and being closer now that she's here makes it seem more realistic that I can do this."

"So what really is the story, I men why you stayed in L.A."

"After the wedding, Charlie and I started talking about where we would like to live. He has so many ties and memories in that house, I felt bad asking him to give it up. When we really started to buckle down and make a decision, I admitted that I liked the small town life vs. the city life. He was shocked, so we made a compromise, additions and changes to the house."

"I had no idea that the house was being re-done." I said amazed and saddened.

"Your rooms roped off, it's the only part that is not getting any change. The house it getting extended so I can have a kitchen. There will be a full master bedroom, and bath, a half bathe off from the kitchen, and a porch that wraps around the entire house."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah, nd when I found out I was pregnant wee added a nursery off of our room."

There was cry in the background.

"I'll call you back Bell, Leighton's crying."

"Kay."

Edward just stared.

"My dad got remarried, she got pregnant and they have a daughter." I said summing up the lst few days.

He stopped breathing.

"What?"

"Your okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's your dad Bella; he kept that all from you."

"We asked him to move on, I did. He allowed himself to heal from his past with my mom and fall in love. She's young, but the two of them are incredibly happy. That's all he wants for me, it's the least I can do for him."

"How old is she?"

"twenty-five, maybe. Is Emmett here?"

"He's outside with Jasper. He's sicker at the fact that she hasn't called him and didn't come home with you.'

"Were sorry, I am. I should have called."

I walked outside and watched as the two of them fought to keep their minds off of other matters.

"Emmett?" I called quietly. They stopped and Emmett had Jasper by his ankle. Seeing him dangle looking at me hopelessly filled me with guilt.

"They're heading here tonight." I said to him.

"They're?"

"Alice, my dad's wife Sophie , and the baby."

"Baby?"

"My little sister, which brings me to the reason I even interrupted. Emmett I need to borrow your jeep to pick up the crib Alice has on hold."

"Sure thing, they keys are hanging up."

"Thank you."

I walked back in, I knew the three of them never felt more left out.

Grabbing his keys I checked on Jake and Nessie before leaving.

APOV-

What did this girl do for a living? Her apartment was huge. I had called a moving company to help pack this and was surprised at how neat it was. She had a lot of art work everywhere.

"Where do you want us to start?" a man said.

"The master bedroom. The bed needs to be taken apart; the rest is packed in boxes."

I walked down the hall and opened the one room I hadn't gotten too.

Rolls, and rolls of fabric lined the walls. A sewing machine sat in the middle, next to an unfinished dress.

I pulled in the largest boxes and started packing the fabric. The sewing machine was going to go in the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV-

The drive was slightly tedious. Both Leighton and Sophie slept.

I pulled over to fill the tank up with gas, this was one thing I hated about cars.

"Hey, missy. You don't look like you should be out here alone this late at night."

He looked disgusting.

"I'm not. My sister's in the car." A small white lie.

"It's not so safe for two pretty little ladies alone."

"There are far worse things out there than a nasty dirty man like yourself. Why don't you threaten someone that it might scare? You're a joke, to the human race." That did it, he was turning red. His heart started to beat louder.

"That's rather rude." He said.

"You trying to scare me and make me feel threatened is rather rude." I said putting the cap back on.

His hand grabbed my throat in attempt to chock me.

I turned around. My small white had grabbed his wrist and I squeezed with no effort. I heard the bones snap.

"I'm a lot meaner and stronger than men like you give me credit for." My knee hit his groin and I slammed my elbow into his back.

"Leave us alone, you go after any other girl and you'll regret it. I'll come looking for you," I bared my teeth and growled at him making him cower, "bastard."

SPOV-

It sounded like a large bear; I looked around as Alice got back in the car.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Disgusted by some of the males in this world that consider themselves men."

"Oh," was the best I could come up with.

"Are you thirsty?" she said.

"A little." She pulled up to the convenience store.

"Keep the doors locked, you never know what out here."

She walked into the store as my phone rang.

"Hey," I said knowing it was either Bella or Charlie.

"Hey baby," Charlie said.

"Were close." I said with a smile.

"That's good, how Leighton?"

"She's slept most of the way."

"How are you?"

"Good, Dalton is going to work on selling the apartment."

"That's good; the contractor said they should be done in three weeks."

"One month to go." Alice knocked on the window and I unlocked to door.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too. See you soon."

I hung up.

"Charlie?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "he still sucks at phone conversations." I said with a laugh.

"Most men do," she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend Alice?"

"Husband." She said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm two years younger than Bella."

"Nineteen, that's a little young, But my sister got married at seventeen."

"That's young." Alice said.

"He was in his forties when they got married. My mother thought me marrying Charlie was gross, at the age of twenty- two. But Nadine was married before me, she just married money. My mother's greedy,"

"You must be doing well if you have that much art."

"I made myself, I married for love. Nadine married for money, she loathes her husband. She only stays because he buy's her happiness, which comes with a temporary greedy love. They have four kids."

"Four?"

"Yeah, when Charlie proposed. He first thing I was afraid of admitting was my low almost non-existent tolerance for pain. Having kids seemed out of the question. I was scared to death when I got pregnant. My mom was discussed. "He'll look like the child's grandfather when they are older."

I was crying, I hadn't spoke to her in eight months, the woman only knew how to hurt me. Love was not possible when it wasn't done the way she thought.

"I haven't told her what I do, none of them know. I've moved so much to lessen the chances of them trying to visit."

"What do you do?"

"I own and operate, as well as physically participate in Luna style."

"That's the brand new line breaking out in London!" Alice said.

"Yes, next month we're to open our first U.S store, as well as one in France."

"Janna Price was wearing it at the awards show last week. Her dress was amazing."

"Thank you," I said.

"It makes sense," She said.

"What?"

"You doing cloths and your room back at your apartment."

"Oh no!" I said.

"Was I not supposed to see it?"

"No, not that. Alice there was a green dress on the table. Please tell me you packed it in the back?"

"Why?"

"She's picking that up in two days. I cant spend time looking for it to finish it and then have to press it again."

"It's in the back next to your sewing machine." She said.

BPOV-

"Dad stop pacing, Alice said they still had an hour to go. Eat something."

"I'm fine, I know how far they are Bells. I'm just…"

"Just?"

"I want to see her that's all. The thought of having her here makes it seem easier to be here."

"I know what you mean," Edward said.

"I loved your mother Bell, and in some way's I still do, but its hard to want to exist in a separate place from the one person that makes you feel whole."

"She's really brought you around."

He wasn't even watching the baseball game Emmett had on. He just stood there looking out the window.

"Nessie's going to think she's in some kind of trouble when ether pull up and grandpa is watching out the window.  
" I said joking. He laughed.

"Not if there's something I should be mad at her for."

BPOV-

When the white SUV, with almost too back windows pulled up I thought my dad's heart was going to propeller out of his chest. Alice's door swung open first and Jasper was already outside.

The sound of her laughter made me happy. She kissed him as she opened the passengers' side door, and the one behind it.

I watched as Alice grabbed the car seat from the back and my dad helped Sophie out.

Sophie's waist length brown hair was curly and beautiful. Her green eyes locked on mine. I smiled and made my way to her.

Her arms held me close, it felt good knowing that as almost perfect strangers I loved her.

Then Leighton started to cry, her cry was weak and small.

"Oh, baby." She said. She took the car seat from Alice and set it on the ground. Undoing the seat belt that held her strapped in she pulled her up. The wild curly red hair was offset by the white headband. She had on a whit onesie with a dark pair of tiny jeans. Her feet had small purple sock on them.

I watched as Charlie handed her a blanket. His eyes were locked on Sophie's face as she watched her newborn.

She looked up.

SPOV-

I looked up to meet Charlie's eyes that were watching me intently.

"I'm here."

He laughed; I turned and passed Leighton off to Bella. I watched as the boy behind her wrapped his arms around her as she held Leighton.

I grabbed Charlie and held on burying my head into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I was short, barely reaching his shoulder, I could look Alice in the eye, and she was tiny.

"I love you," he said, the feeling was still as powerful as it was the first time he said it, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too."

The baby started to fuss.

"I hate to break your moment, but I'm pretty sure that if she goes any longer without food she just might scream."

I laughed as I kissed him; breaking away I took the baby back.

"She's adorable," the boy said.

"I agree. I missed you," Bella said.

"I missed you too. Sleeping in the bed alone sucked." He said laughing.

"Edward!" She said.

"Sorry," he was still laughing.

Charlie noticed my confusion, "Edward is Bella's husband."

"Oh," was all I said. I followed them inside.

"Sophie, this is my mother in-law, Esme. Her husband Carlisle. Over there on the couch pretending to have interest in what's on the TV, is Emmett. He looks big and scary but he's a giant teddy bear. You know Alice, and next to her is the love of her life, Jasper."

This is Sophie, my dad's wife, and baby Leighton."

"Hello," Esme said.

"HI, thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's a pleasure, your fmily to us."

"Thank you."

Strangers were more accepting than my own blood.

Then Leighton screamed.

"Let me show you to your room." I followed Bella up the stairs.

She stayed with me as I fed Leighton, grateful for the company.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, saying it was not even convincing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm loved more by strangers than my own mother. It's disturbing how much hate that woman has," I said looking up

BPOV-

Her green eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Your family to us," I said.

She looked down.

"The Cullen's adopted all their kids, so when it comes to family, your just as important as the rest."

"I just don't understand what is so wrong; I married him because I love him. My sister married a forty something year old at seventeen and she treats us completely opposite. She's so greedy; money is all she thinks about. It means nothing to me; it just helps me live each day. It doesn't define a person."

"I agree wholly. I married into a rich family, but I love the man not the money.'

"That's a good thing," she said.

I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"How are you paying for the renovations to the house?"

She looked at me, not surprised.

"I'm the rich one," she said with a sad smile, "I have my own company. Luna style is currently just in London, but were supposed to open up two new stores soon."

"Alice has mentioned that brand."

"My mother thinks I teach," she said.

"Why?"

"I used too, for a year. It's how I met Charlie."

That was slightly unexpected.

SPOV-

I laid back after Bella left, Leighton was in her crib. The house was quiet, peaceful.

I was a mom… I had a little person that depended on me. I was married; I had so much to do for work.

My phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Hello?" the clock said two.

"Aunt Sophie?"

Jessica, she is my sisters oldest.

"Jess? Baby what's wrong?"

"We were in a car accident. I don't dare call mom, she'll kill me for being with Jude."

"Calm down," I said rubbing my eyes, "where are you?"

"Forks."

"I'm headed to the hospital now, okay."

"Thank you." She said sobbing.

I flicked on the bedroom light. Grabbed my jeans, yanking them on I set the car seat on the bed. I lifted her up and placed her in the carrier. I grabbed a tee shirt and yanked it on.

I dialed Charlie's number as I grabbed my keys, the diaper bag, and raced down the stairs.

"Sophie, are you okay?"

"Jess was in a car accident. They brought her here; my guess is that it was the closest town."

"Are you on your way?"

"Yeah I'm leaving now." Bella stood at the end of the hall.

"Sophie, why don't you leave Leighton here? With here women I think we can figure it out."

"You're a life saver." She took her from me.


	4. Chapter 4

If Julia was Jessica's mother the girl would be better off. She was not only scared and shocked from the accident. She was downright scared of the woman she was supposed to call her mother.

"I can't go back looking like this!" She wailed.

"Jess, you were in a car accident. You can't always walk way looking like nothing happened."

Her lip was cut. She had small lacerations all over her face. Her wrist was broken, and so was her foot.

She started to sob, Jude was still unconscious and Charlie was asking questions.

"Jess, it'll be okay."

She shook her head.

"How? As soon as she hears I'm shipped of to some unknown place!"

"I can't make promises, your mother and I don't' see eye to eye, but let me see what I can do."

She nodded.

I left her alone while I made the call. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing.

It rang at least six times before she answered.

"Hello," she sounded groggy.

"Nadine?"

"What do you want Sophie? It's three in the morning, can't it wait?"

"Jess was in a car accident."

"What!?"

"She's got minor injuries, the doctor that's on call said that she was lucky."

"How bad is it?"

"She's got cuts on her face, her wrist and foot is broken."

"How did she get to L.A.?"

"She didn't I'm in Forks."

"Your home?"

"It's not about me; Jess is scared to death of you. Why on earth is your own daughter afraid to tell you that she's hurt?"

"Stay out of my family life, Sophie. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"What your going through! Your daughter is in the ER of a hospital that it well over three hours away and all you can think about is your pathetic life!? You made the choice to get married to him, knowing full well what it entailed, but just like mom all you saw was money. Did it ever occur to you that she needs your love?"

"You have no idea what I was thinking! I was seventeen for Christ's sakes and he was abusing me! He was all I knew, money or not, I was scared! I still am! You don't know what goes on in my life you only see what's in front of you. What happens behind closed doors is much, much worse. I threatened to send her way knowing she would be safe. I don't trust that Jude boy, his father works with Jess' father. I never know if he will say something."

"Let me keep her here, she's scared of something and there is a secret she's not telling. The house is supposed to be done in a month, we have extra room. She can go to school here."

"I don't know if he would go for that, Sophie."

"Look, here is the story; all you have to say is what I tell you. Jess was drunk, I know she wasn't and is not that kind of girl. She crashed just outside of Forks, the cops, my husband, brought them here, and they have to stay in jail for week. Give me that much time, and with Jamie's help, along with Jewls we'll think of something to keep her here."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"If he's too close just ply along. Put me on speaker."

"Why?" she said panicking.

I handed Charlie the phone as I said just do it.

"Mrs. Balle?"

"Yes," Nadine said slowly.

"Mrs. Balle, this is chief Swan from Forks. We have brought in your daughter and a young man who's name we do not know yet to the hospital. The boy is still unconscious. Your daughter will need to be held in the county jail for a week until we can get an investigation going. After the weeks up or the fifteen thousand dollar bail is made, she is free to go until further notice. With the test we ran we found high levels of alcohol and drugs in her system."

"Let her stay forever, ungrateful child."

That was the first time I heard my sister cry, and the man she married sound like himself.

"I…I have a sister in the area, if I can locate her I would like to relinquish custody."

I drove home after Jess fell asleep. The tears were endless. When I shut the engine off, I couldn't move. I thought of Leighton and how hard it would be to give her up, to let her go. I walked in crying, I knew all they were thinking about was what was wrong. I scooped Leighton up and just held her close.

"I will never, ever stop loving you." I said to the small being I held.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, my sister just unwillingly gave up custody of her daughter."

"To who?"

"Me, I can't believe it though."

"Why?" Bella asked as I sat down.

"Apparently the marriage she led us on to believe that was perfect is falling apart at the seams. She wants the kids as far from it as a possible when it explodes."

"Dads okay?"

"Yeah, I feel bad. Were just starting our family and I throw this on him. All he could say was that she was family, and in the end it's all that matters."

"I agree," Jasper said.

"I do but at an extent. Family is more than a blood relation. It's the people you're surrounded by that would give you their lives to save yours. That in no way would they turn their back on you in a time of need. I consider my husband's daughter more family, Alice more family, than my own mother who gave me birth. I love her but it s a different story. My poor sister," the tears started again.

At that moment the buzzing from my phone surprised me.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Sophie," He was crying.

"Drake? What's wrong?"

"Jessica, is she okay?"

"Jess is fine. Drake, are you okay?"

"No. I'm sitting here in my dorm crying, thinking that I might have just lost my sister. That the last thing I told her was that she was she was nieve, stupid and irresponsible. That she was leading our little sister, who follows her every move into deep waters that even she can climb out of."

"Drake, I know."

"I don't want to be him, I don't want to do what he did."

"So don't, make the choice to be you," I said.

"I have to get out from under him, but I don't even know where to start."

"What is he helping you with?"

"Tuition, housing, Soph.. he's practically footing the bill."

"I want you to honestly give this semester your all. I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can get you into Harvard med. I know that they were your second choice, and if you pull good enough grades I can hopefully make this work. This will move you away and separate you from your father. As far as paying for it don't worry about it, okay."

"Thank you, I've made plans to fly out to see Jess."

"She'll like that. Drake have you heard about your younger sisters?"

"Last I heard they were staying with friends."

"Emma's twelve?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just checking and Dovee is six."

"Yes."

"This is going to tear them apart." I said after hanging up.

In a great effort I enrolled Jess in her last year of high school at Forks high school. In a few months we had settled into a lifestyle that worked for us all. We moved back into the house, now that it was days until being done.

I walked into the nursery. I picked the coloring that was a soft yellow and pink. The furniture was all white. The carpet was thick and lush, and white as well. I walked down the hall and opened the double wide dark wood French doors. I stared at our room. The carpet was dark. The walls were a deep red and white. The bed was black. There was a desk in the far corner. Set on the nightstands was red roses. The desk had white. As I walked through the rest of the house I saw them everywhere. I smiled as I heard the music start down stairs.

He stood there in the middle of the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be to work?"

"Yes, I took my lunch, happy birthday baby."

"I see." I walked over to him slowly as he wrapped me in his arms. He led me into a waltz.

"Were finally in the same house." He said kissing the top of my head.

"It's a good birthday present." I said kissing him.

"I have something better." He said. From his pocket he pulled out the small box.

There was a group of charms,

"The hand is for Leighton, the heart is mine, the tree is what we will become, the diamond is for the strength that holds us together, and Bella added the wolf and the teeth. She said she would explain later, but to say that it's a part of who we all are."

"Thank you." I said fingering each charm and looking at the detail. I kissed him, feeling his fingers tangle in my hair set my heart at a racing speed. Somewhere in the midst of it someone cleared their throat.

I snickered mid kiss breaking the mood, Charlie's lips went into a grin as I pulled away. I ran my fingers through my hair as I turned around. Bella was there with a little girl and a dark skinned boy.

"Jeez, Charlie, save it for the bedroom," the boy said.

"Jake! How are you?"

"Good."

"Nessie!" he hugged the small girl.

"Hi grandpa."

I know I looked stunned. The girl looked maybe five or six, but she sounded much older. Her voice was a high soprano,

From the nursery Leighton started to cry, but it sounded more like a scream to me. My eyes widened and I ran out of the room and up the stairs.

**So now Nessie's been introduced, along side Jacob. There have been hints of letting her in on the secret. Something is wrong with Leighton…. **

**It makes me giddy... ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a long chapter… sorry if it's a little confusing but I'm working on explaining it.**

I came to a halting stop at the door and Bella smacked into me. Her arms grabbed my waist to keep me upright.

"How in God's name did you get in my house?" I demanded, "And put her down!"

."You know her?" Bella asked.

"Jane! Put her down!" I screamed.

"Relax, Sophie, I wouldn't hurt her." Her fingers traced the veins on her neck as she placed her back in the crib.

"I don't trust you Jane, and you know that."

"I just came to give you this." She said holding out a package.

I just stared at it.

"He told me to leave it otherwise."

I stepped forward and took it from her.

"Please remind him that I'm married, happy and a mother. I'm not likely to forget him, but I don't love him that way."

She nodded; with a swift movement she was gone.

"How do you know Jane?"

"It's a rather long story. And I don't really know her as much as I do Demetri." I said looking at the package.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"OH!"

I nodded as I pulled the paper off the box. It was a soft whit box I opened it to reveal the necklace nestled in the red fabric.

"Wow!" I pulled out the gold necklace with a red ruby they size of a golf ball.

"They are gaudy, like flashy stuff." She said grinning.

"This is going in the back of my closet." I said picking Leighton up.

"Pair it with a sexy red dress and Charlie would never know." She said as we walked out.

"Maybe." I kissed Leighton's forehead.

When we walked in both of them asked if we were alright.

"Were fine."

Just as the word left my mouth Jess came racing into the house holding a shirt to her face I saw the blood that she was attempting to hide.

I handed the baby to Charlie and raced after her.

"Jess?!" I said banging on her door.

She threw open the door as the sobs erupted.

"Do I dare as what happened?"

"I got suspended. Someone said some crack about my dad being a drunk. I haven't even been there a whole day and they are saying crap."

"Who did you hit?"

"Some Newton girl. If you ask me she had it coming from others too."

"Jess! People are going to talk. I'm twenty-six, he has a grown adult daughter a few years younger than me. He also has a new baby, and the house has been the talk of the town for a year. These people, Jess, have known each other for generations."

I rubbed my forehead, "Go clean up. I want you downstairs in five."

I walked down the stairs.

"Who knows the Newton's?" I asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked. "Did that boy do that to her!?"

"No their daughter did. It seems like there are a lot of rumors going around and Jess socked the girl. She's been suspended."

"I'm not sure what to do." He said.

"Well, I'm dragging her to the Newton's to apologize and to set things straight. I know that teenagers are going to say whatever they want," I said as jess walked in," I'm just sick of people jumping to conclusions."

"Alright," he said. He was rocking in the chair with Leighton who had fallen back asleep.

"I'll hurry, if I don't get back in time, there is some milk in the fridge. Just put it in the battle warmer. Whatever you do don't microwave it."

"Got it."

I pulled up to the Newton's home and looked at her.

"I don't care if you really don't mean it, but do this for me. Jess, I am so sick of people assuming I'm someone I'm not. They don't give me a chance because I married an older man in a small town that's over twice my age. When no one knows my background."

"I will."

I stood next to her as she rang the bell.

Mrs. Newton stared at me in slight disgust.

"Mrs. Newton is Ashlyn home?" Jess asked.

"No, she's at cheer practice."

"Mrs. Newton, my name is Sophie Swan, this is my niece Jessica," I said.

"Hello."

I nudged Jess.

"I want to apologize for hitting Ashlyn at school."

"My goodness, is that why you have a black eye?"

"Yes, ma' am."

"My goodness. Dear I am so sorry."

"No, Mrs. Newton. She hit Ashlyn first." I attempted to explain.

"She was raised better, my..."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Newton. I shouldn't have gone after her."

"She provoked the fight; don't think another thing of it."

Jess nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton." I said,

"Sure thing, if there's anything I can help you with Mrs. Swan, just let me know."

"Thank you," I said steering Jess back to the SUV.

It was a nice quiet two months, Charlie was back working regular hour, Leighton still slept like an angel and Alice was like a saving grace. Jess was friends with the Newton girl who had given her a black eye, and Bella didn't press on the relationship I once had with the Volturi.

I had gotten back into what I love and made Jess's and Ashlyn's prom dresses. The gold fabric was something they both fell in love with it. I had made them in the same color, but completely different.

All little details… all something to the average eye that wouldn't matter. To me it was hope that the families, the Cullen's and ours would blend together. I wanted to capture the moments, I had spent a good grand on a camera that was with me always, I loved passing it to another person. Edward took the best photos; he manages to always capture us in true happiness.

"Hey." Bella said knocking at my bedroom door.

"Hi." I said smiling. I pointed to the large wrapped object leaning against the dresser.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"Yes I did, it's your wedding anniversary, and Alice helped."

She ripped the wrapping from it and gasped. Alice had managed to get pictures from when they were first dating, their prom, and wedding. Along with the ones we captured of them, ones Edward took of just Bella and put them in a large frame. Alice had managed to make it looked an old newspaper.

"Oh," she said covering her mouth, "Sophie!"

I laughed as I hugged her.

"Alice is throwing some kind of party tonight, I talked to Charlie, but I wanted to make sure you knew."

"We'll be there."

Bella's hand lay softly on Leighton's head.

"She's getting big." She said.

"Three and a half months. I never saw myself wanting to be a mom until it happened. Now to imagine my life without her."

"I know the feeling."

"Does, Edward know?"

"That you know? No, there are something's better left unsaid... or thought." She said smiling.

"True, but Alice, wouldn't she have seen it?"

"That is something I don't know. She sees the future, but it's selective. It all depends on what a person is planning to do. And it changes when they change their mind. I haven't thought about telling you, because I just sort of did. So, maybe she saw it but from the way it seems she didn't."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I stayed, but the bigger part of me knew it wasn't right. That I was wanted and needed somewhere. When I came home it was almost a sense of relief, almost freedom. I never met Aro, Marcus, or the other's they knew about me, but he wouldn't allow me to be near them. Demetri was almost more protective as, if not more than, Edward. I just couldn't see the future the way he did, immortal. It scared me. Were born, we live, and die. Don't' take it personally, Bella, I know you love Edward in a way that I didn't love Demetri, but love your father. I just know I'm where I'm supposed to be, just like I know you belong with Edward."

"When I was eighteen, Edward thought after a birthday incident, that it was better for them to leave. He slowly detached himself from my world, or at least he thought. I was in a terrible place, Charlie can vouch for that. I was catatonic for the bigger part of it. It wasn't until something in me snapped. I found Jake; he was like a little spot of sun in my cloudy damp world. Things led up to a bad event and Edward took it upon himself to end his life. When I went with Alice to Vulture to stop him. I think in that moment I realized that if I was left again, there was no coming back from it. He was too big of a part of me."

She sat there for a second.

"Coming home I was afraid it was a dream, and that as soon as I woke up and opened my eyes he would be gone. It still haunts him, the pain he put me through. I feel bad about it, but I know I have him forever, and he has me."

My stomach turned and once again the sick felling returned.

'Can you watch her?" I said running to the bathroom.

When I was done throwing up it hit me and I gasped. Them moaned, and started to cry. That's when Bella helped me back to the bed.

"How am I going to do this?" I sobbed.

"I'll help, Alice wills... you know that, and I know Esme would love to."

"I have to be certain."

Bella nodded. She disappeared and came back with a diaper bag, car seat and blanket. She put Leighton in and helped me stand. We sat in the room waiting for the doctor whine Carlisle walked in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked calmly.

"She thinks she might be pregnant." I heard Bella say.

"The best way to get an answer is a blood test. Let me get the stuff. I'll be right back."

The room went quiet. I just stared at the wall; in the background I could hear Bella cooing at Leighton, the faint beeping and the antiseptic smell that burned my nose.

"Here we are, this might hurt a little, but it'll be over before you know it."

All I felt was his cool hands toughing me and a slight pressure. Then it was gone. We sat alone waiting to hear if I was or not for a good amount of time.

"Is she."

I looked up and saw him nod.

"I had a feeling I was." I whispered.

"Are you going to be alright Sophie?" He asked, not just as a concerned doctor… almost like a concerned father would.

"I will be, it's just going to take time to set in. I didn't expect it, and so soon? I'm just in shock."

"I'm going to take her to the main house and call Charlie." Bella said.

"I'll call and let Esme know that you're on your way."

We walked out. Bella's cold hand was holding mine and her thumb was tracing circles on it. I was grateful t that moment for the friend I had found in Charlie's adult daughter. If she hadn't entered my life when she did I would be… I would be where??

I couldn't picture it without the Cullen's in it.

BPOV-

She seemed so out of it; I had called Charlie and let him know she was with me, that she wasn't feeling well but not to worry. I was taking her to the Cullen's to keep a better eye on her. She hadn't heard a word, seconds after I hung up with him she asked if I would call him. I said yes, and she zoned out again.

I wondered if this is what I had looked like in some way to the rest of the world at one point. I had left her in the car and taken Leighton in.

"Edward, can you see if there is a way you can bring her inside? It's not that I can't I just don't want her to freak out more."

H walked outside with me shadowing his steps and opened the door. She flinched away.

"I don't want to if she would rather I didn't." He said.

It made sense, but I couldn't leave her in the SUV.

Emmett walked out of the garage; Edward took a step sideways allowing him room.

He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. With caution lifted her out.

Then she started to cry. She just clung to him. I watched as he took her inside, it didn't faze him.

He sat next to her as she sobbed. She had her face buried in his chest and he was lost... who knows where.

Edward grabbed my hand and I looked around the room.

Esme was rocking the baby in a chair near the window, Alice was holding on to Jasper as she grinned at him. And Edward looked relived as he watched Emmett. I stared and saw what he did. He was healing, mending from the pain that had been left when she walked out, Esme had found another daughter in Sophie and filled her need to be a comforter as she held Leighton in her arms, and Alice was grinning from the love we could all feel.

In that one moment we felt more like a family than we had in months, when Rose left she left a void for us all. And watching Emmett break down was hard to watch, it was by far the saddest.

His head turned and he looked t Sophie.

"You're a great mom, Charlie's lucky to have you, and any child you have is one lucky son of a gun to get you."

His big arms hugged her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." she said sniffing.

They were watching some movie as I watched the seconds click by.

'Relax," Jasper said.

I snickered as my eye caught Bella's and she started to laugh.

"Care to share?" Edward asked.

Bella just shook her head and stared straight forward.

My phone rang. The number was all too familiar. My heart started to pound.

"Bella," I choked out," can you hold her."

She nodded and I gave her Leighton as I answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a deep breath of unnecessary relief.

"You're alright?"

"Yes, fine"

"I... who are you with?"

"The Cullen's."

The growl through the phone silenced the room and Emmett hit mute.

The secret was out.

"You know Bella, Edwards's wife?"

"Of course."

"Her father is my husband."

"Your married."

"And a mother, and happy."

"Jane said that, I just had a hard time believing."

"I'm sorry Demetri." This time the growl was from my end.

"Don't be. We both know that it what you want."

I was quite.

"As long as you're safe, and happy it's all that matters to me. I'll let you be."

"Thank you, for everything. I'll forever be grateful for the things you have done."

"It was a pleasure dear Sophie."

He disconnected the call and Bella was at my side.

"That was unexpected and awkward."

"At least it's over." She said.

I looked at them. Staring at me.

"Yes, she knows... a lot."

"About us?" Esme asked s Carlisle and Charlie walked in.

"To an extent, I knew of you… but I knew as much about you as I did Aro and Alec, and the others. I was with Demetri for about four years."

"He kept you from them?" Edward asked.

"From it all, it's not that they didn't know. I was focused on launching my work… during a lot of what happened to you and Bella. I know it doesn't make a difference, but knowing how close it all was is."

"Creepy," Bella said.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV-

I never thought I would walk into the Cullen's house walking next to Carlisle. Sophie had spent the day under Bella's watch. She had been sick since Bella got to the house.

We walked into laughter but as soon as she looked at me the room went quiet.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking at me.

"Your..."

"Pregnant, again."

"Wow, so soon?"

"Live, and learn."

"And survive; we can bring Ali down if you feel like you need help."

"Ali! I hadn't thought of her," I said feeling slightly silly.

"We can give her a call later and see if we can get something worked out."

I pulled her up from the cough where she was sandwiched in between Emmett and Bella.

My arms wrapped around her and held close as she let out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think I would leave you did you?" I said in her ear.

She stepped back to look at my face as I started to grin. She let out a laugh and hugged me.

"That was childish." She said gaining back her composure.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I might forgive you in the morning."

"Morning?" I scoffed at her remark.

"come now, you're an old man, you'll probably forget I was ever mad at you by the time morning rolls round."

"Ouch."

BPOV

"I'll still love you when you're old and gray, and someday when you end up in a wheelchair like Billy… I'll love you then." Sophie said looking at Charlie.

"That's good to know. And for whatever crazy reason it was that made you say yes to me, no matter what man thinks you're into me for the money. I'll still love you."

"Awww, was that supposed to mean something nice?" she said sarcastically.

""No, just giving it back to you for knocking my age."

"I marred your sorry butt didn't I. age is just a number."

"Too bad Bella thinks it's a death wish." Emmett said with a grin.

"Watch yourself Em, I no longer care about my age."

"And the situation is different." Sophie said looking at him, "It's all about love."

With hugs they left the house.

"Em," I said sitting next to him.

In an instant I threw my arms around him and held on as he grabbed me. As a human I would be begging for air, or would be crushed by his streangth,

"I'll always love you Em," I said kissing his check.

"I know, and I love you too little sis."

I kissed his cheek,

Alice walked in with a little toddler in tow; Esme was walking in after her carrying a ten month old.

"Uncle Em!" the toddler screamed.

"Hey baby." He let go of me to pick her up.

She had wild shoulder length dark brown hair, wide green eyes. She was grinning as she held on to his neck. We all felt it; this was the love that was keeping him here, the pure innocence of the toddler that knew only his name, her trust in a stranger that she didn't know, but complete love and adoration for him.

"Mommy is supposed to be here soon."

"Did you miss her?"

"No."

"Why's that."

"She told me that I did things that made her sad."

"But she'll always love you."

"I know, I love her too, I just didn't miss her."

"We'll see." The clicks of the shoes echoed down the hall and I watched as she walked in.

She was beautiful.

"Hey baby girl." She took the baby from Esme and kissed her.

"How were they? And the truth Esme, I know you love having them around, a bad day doesn't mean I'm jetting to Mexico."

"Good, they were a little cranky till they went down for a nap, but that was the worst."

"Maleena?" She said addressing the toddler in Emmett's arms.

"I still love you," the little girls said.

"Still mad at me?"

"A little."

It was so strange thinking of the two worlds that we lived in. We as the Cullen's were vampires, but we chose to exist and live in the human world. Co-existing with humans in a way seemingly made us look like humans.

"Kate," that was the first time Esme addressed her by her name.

She looked like she was going to fall, Edward was at her side in a second holding her steady.

"Sorry, it's the morning sickness… being sick. Not a good mix for me."

"How are you doing?"

"Besides what you can see? I'm confused, sad, excited. This is a part of him just like they are that I get to keep. With him gone it's hard. But, I'm learning to survive."

"Let me help you get them in the car," Emmett said.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know this is a little confusing and if someone can make a suggestion that would be great. I wanted to show not just what was happening with Charlie and Sophie but their lifes with extended family on her side. And I love wriging in from Bella's POV as well as others but i added in what was going on with their lives as well. Should I drop the extended family and stick to just the Swans.. Sophie , Charlie Leighton and baby #2, and the Cullens….. or keep the extended family in?????

Help??


	7. Chapter 7

I slipped out of my jeans as Charlie brushed his teeth.

"You know who I would still like to meet?" I asked as I pulled a nightgown on. He turned twards me as he held the toothbrush.

"Who?"

"Bella's mother, Renee."

All he did was groan and turn around.

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"She's my ex. It was rough for me after she left, getting along with her is not the problem. Renee is just a little eccentric."

"Bella was talking about how she would like to go see her. I guess next week is supposed to be all overcast. I think it would be good, it could be just us girls."

"Baby, love. You just found out you are pregnant; Leighton is barely over three months."

"I need to do this though," I said sitting on the bed.

"Why do you feel like you need to?"

"I love Bella. I don't see her as my daughter, more like a close friend, but I would do anything to protect her and keep her from getting hurt. Part of me would just like to meet the woman who brought her into this world. Having Leighton opened my eyes that being a mom is a really big deal. Bella is a big part of our lives baby, and I want to get to know all of her."

He rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, I'll call her in the morning."

I threw my arms around him. He pulled me down onto the bed and covered my face with kisses.

"I love you."

Waking up in the arms of the one you loved, belong with, and couldn't live without, is by far the most gratifying feeling in the world.

I watched as he dressed for work. He left the room and came back with Leighton.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too," I said as I kissed him, " be careful."

"Always am."

I smiled. As I watched him leave. Moments after he left Bella was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, Alice said she saw me in Florida."

"Really? When?"

"Two days from now."

"You'll be missed."

"You were with me."

I smiled.

"I know, I talked to your dad and he's calling her today. I want to make the plns tonight to get the tickets."

"I'll watch her." She said nodding to Leighton.

"Thanks, I need a quick shower."

She left with her after she wrapped her up in a blanket.

I had never heard her cry so much. It broke my heart listing to her wail. Nothing I did could sooth her.

"I'm going to cry, I feel like a terrible mother."

Bella shook her head in disagreement as the pilot announced our landing. I let out a breath of frsh air and awaited the landing to get mhy feet back on solid ground.

"My mom is picking us up." Bella said.

"What about the rental?"

"As soon as I started to bring it up she cut me off saying she wanted to pick me up. I'm starting to wonder if dad made it sound like you were a friend of mine."

"I am a friend, but I married him."

Bella smiled amused, what ever was going trough her had made her happy.

We were let off first for the fact that I was sure they were sick of hearing Leighton cry and that she was an infant. As soon as I lifted the cover from her ears she was quiet.

"Well, what do you know?"

Bella laughed as she set up the stroller.

As soon as we walked to the baggage claim bella stopped breathing.

"It'll be okay."

"Are you reassuring me?"

I luged as she spotted her mother.

"Go, I'll look four our bags."

I walked to the bags and spotted them quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renee hold onto Bell like a mother who lost her child. I pulled them off and was surprised as Bella picked them up.

"Mom this is Sophie. Sophie this is my mother Renee."

"Hello," she said.

"What did Charlie tell you?" I asked. It was like I was unknown.

"That you were setting it up to fly Bella out and the you would be accompanying her."

"He chickened out, what is it that he cant face?" I was looking at Bella as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wish I could say, but I don't know."

I looked at Renee, "my name is Sophie Swan. I married Charlie last spring the baby is our daughter."

Leighton cried from the stroller where she was covered from the public under a blanket. I pulled it back as Renee peered around to see her.

"I'm happy for you," she said taking me of guard. "As well as Charlie. If he found the one he loves it makes me feel better."

The week we spent with Bella's mother was interesting. Her mother was kind and nice. I had ignored a lot of Charlie's calls. I was still shocked and saddened that he didn't tell his ex that I was his wife. When I pulled in and walked in carrying Leighton he was standing in the hall way.

"Nice to know your safe and alive." He said.

I laughed an irritated laugh.

"I have every right to be irritated, and before we even start this I'm putting her down. And while I'm doing that remember one thing. I might be younger, but I have been through a lot of shit. Being introduced to your ex as an accompaniment." I walked away.

It had been so long since I felt this hurt by someone I trusted, amd loved. I had felt betrayed and unloved, almost like he was afraid to own up to our commitment. Marriage. It was a two person deal.

I set her in her crib and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Aunt Sophie?" Jess called from the door.

O started to cry. There was nothing like watching a younger girl step up and be the comforter. Jess held me close as I just cried.

"Wht happened to me being the adult?"

She smiled.

"I love you." she said as she left the room.

I made my way to the bedroom. Charlie was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall.

I walked in and opened the drawer where my pajamas were.

"What is it that I did?" he begged.

"More like what you didn't. Why didn't you tell her who I was? The man that I married and choose to start my life with didn't even own up to our marriage. I felt like you were ashamed of us."

He walked up to me and pulled me close, "never. I should have said something, and I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 9

SPOV-

Weeks had flown by followed by months; we set into a pattern of life that worked for all of us. I spent a lot of time with Bella and Alice.

"Did you see dads face when he walked into all of us on the couch last night?" Bella was laughing so hard.

Charlie was running late at work and I was board so I called Bella, she brought Edward who inadvertently brought Alice, who brought Jasper who made Emmett tag along. I felt bad for the poor guy.

We all sat down after I convinced them to let me off easy tonight and to just watch a movie. But for some unknown reason they all wanted to sit on the same couch. So Ali sat on Jaspers lap, Bella on Edwards, I held Leighton, but there was only one spot. So with a smile I shoved Emmett toward the couch and waited till he sat down, then like a sister I sat across his legs, lying across the others.

We were almost done when Charlie walked in and dropped his coat; Bella was the first to laugh followed by me. I hadn't thought of how odd this all looked. With the help of Emmett I stood up.

"Sorry, I guess I should have thought a little more about what that looked like," I said kissing him.

"Its fine, I know you meant no harm." He took Leighton as I hung his coat up.

I watched him; he paced with Leighton in his arms. I knew I could take the easy way out and ask Edward. But I followed him instead.

"Charlie, baby. What's wrong?"

"Seeing you with them, all so young."

I groaned. Was this starting now? What was I going to say. When we were dating and engaged, I could tell by the way he carried himself. I was a young, and by what he said, hot woman.

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Charlie, why is the age difference bugging you now?"

He just looked at me.

"I'm only going to say this once in our marriage Charlie, so I really hope your listening. Nothing else matters I fell in love, and I got it bad. I thank god that you did too. I am happy here, I can't, and don't want to picture my life any other way."

He put Leighton down, who had fallen asleep. His arms slowly snaked around my waist and pulled me close. The feeling of his lips pressed into my forehead…. Love, that's all that mattered. Well family too.

I left him to change and join the Cullen clan again. Bella squeezed my hand as I sat next to her on the floor. Alice switched jasper spots and sat behind me. She rubbed my shoulders as I sat there. This pregnancy was getting the best of me. I was crying for no reason… all the time. I just happened to be lucky and have the water works start now.

I groaned because it felt silly, "Sorry."I said taking the tissues from Edward who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What has you so damn happy?" Jasper asked him.

"You wouldn't quit understand Jasper, and I'm not so sure you want to hear it."

Bella snickered giving away their link. I rolled my eyes as the movies ended.

They all stood up and a pair of outstretched hands waited to help me stand. I looked up to meet Edward's eyes.

"Thank you."

He just nodded, took Bella's hand and left. I made my way up stairs, to see Charlie asleep on top of the covers. I smiled to myself. Gathered a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Turning the shower on I undressed. Leighton was seven months old, I was a little over four months pregnant. The pains in my back were something I didn't have with Leighton. The only time I really felt good was in a hot shower.

I slipped into my nightgown and walked back into the bedroom. I took his shoes off and covered him with a blanket.

Sleeps… what a glorious thing, mix that with a weekend and it was glorious.

I woke up to the small peek of sun coming in from the window, I groaned, knowing that this meant that I wouldn't see Bella. I walked downstairs to se Charlie on the floor playing with Leighton who was giggling.

I plopped down next to them with a frown.

"If you frown like that so much you might be permanently sad."

"It's sunny." I pouted.

"Yes, it is." He leaned over and kissed me.

EPOV-

I couldn't believe the emotional roller coaster that Charlie's wife was on. She was so happy but something had made her cry. I was fishing around when I saw an old memory she had been thinking about.

"_Charlie, we are engaged." She had stated when he refused to let her stay the night._

"_I just don't want the neighbors to talk." He said._

"_What are you expecting them to say?"_

"_I just don't want them to talk badly of you." He said looking down._

"_If they start to talk about us sleeping together I'll be surprised. It's not like I could really get preggers, baby. They have invented birth control."_

_A shocked expression played across his face._

_She just took his hand, then his keys._

For as young as she was I didn't envy the things she had gone through. There was so much she had even yet to tell Charlie. The most disturbing was her childhood and the things her parents tried to force into her, make her do.

"Edward?" Bella said.

I looked up to smile at the love of my... existence.

"I said your name at least six times. Where are you?" she asked as she playfully tapped my head.

I growled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her on top of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I kissed her neck.

"Yes."

SPOV-

I realized that the scream was coming from me, something I hadn't done since I was a teenager. Charlie threw the door open and stood there just looking at me.

It was so real. I felt like I was there. Being pinned down by the man I called dad, as my mother tried to get me to swallow another pill. I was being forced into submission, they didn't like when I ranted, or talked. And by drugging me I sat still and was coherent enough not to lead suspicion to them. I usually cried after them made me swallow the pill.

That's where I was in my dream. In reality I felt cold.

I looked around past Charlie and his gazed, then glanced down and realized the reason for the dream.

Charlie's gasp made me realize he saw it too.

"What do I do?" I said.

"Let me help you get up. Get you into the shower." I just nodded.

"Just throw the sheets away please, I don't want to sleep on them." I whispered. He just nodded.

I had lost the baby, I knew from when my sisters talked about it… you still gave birth in a way.

I stood in the shower and stared. The water coming down and hitting me was clear… I just wanted to curl up and cry.

There was a knock at the door and a familiar female voice, "Sophie!?"

Charlie had called my sister, I turned the water off and grabbed towel.

I opened the door to see a very sad Julia.


	9. The Real Chapter 9

In a way the miscarriage brought me closer to Julia who was six years older, but sadly drove a wedge between me and Bella. I put the wedge there, and was in disarray on how to say sorry. So I threw myself into work. I loved the design for Leighton's room; I had them make it soundproof from any noise outside of the room.

Blasting the stereo I started to make my drawings come to life. I had a show scheduled in L.A in late September that I was preparing for. We were going to launch a group of smaller stores in little towns.

Monica was flying in models for me to interview.

CPOV-

I stood in the entryway of the Cullen home. Esme said she wasn't sure where Bella was bust that she would find her and send her down.

I watched as she walked down the stairs with unbelievable grace. The long dress she wore flowed gently with each step. Her hair was pulled half back by clips on each side. This was my little girl.

"Hi dad," she said hugging me.

"Hey, Bells."

I followed her to the living room that was oddly empty.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"I wish I knew. A big part of me wishes I could understand. It's like she want to close a door on a big event. I can understand not wanting to dwell on it."

It was hard, watching her disconnected. I knew she was scared of this pregnancy, with good reason. And maybe a small unhopeful part thought she might fill relief, not that she wouldn't grieve the loss. I did, but I knew it was different.

"Just give her a little space dad, the best advice I can give you as a mom and a wife is to let her come to you." Her eyes looked a little wild as she looked at me.

"What?"

"Esme?" I watched as she materialized.

"Did you need something?"

"Maybe you could tell Charlie part of your story, or better yet Sophie. If she will listen."

"What part?"

"Before you were changed."

I never saw her look so sad, the memory, whatever it was, was making her so sad. It was paining me.

"I lost my baby." She said quietly as she sat down next to Charlie.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, and I have the kids in my life now too. It's what drove me to take my life. He was what I was hoping for and the loss was severe, I felt like my world was over. If I had hung on and waited, I probably would have had another child, found some shimmer of happiness, but in the end. He was still gone."

SPOV-

I raced around the house trying to find the drawing I had done with a high paying client earlier that morning. She needed a dress by Thursday.

The pound at the door shot my heart into a race. I sprinted for the door only to have it swing open. It slammed against the wall.

"Matt." I panicked, where was Charlie. I glanced at the clock. He was supposed to be home more than an hour ago.

The closer he came the stronger the smell was. He was completely wasted. His arm came up and I felt his elbow collide with my collar bone. I collapsed. As soon as I hit the floor his foot collided with my body, repeatedly. I was screaming.

In the background I could hear Leighton scream. I had left her door open.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my face into the tile flooring.

It was quiet and I sat whimpering for a second when I hear a sick thud.

"Sophie!" the voice was all wrong. I had expected a Cullen, or even Charlie…

"Jake, call Charlie's cell please." I pulled myself into a sitting position, "And get her a bottle and shut the door."

I rested my four head on my knees. I jumped at the groan coming from Matthews slightly limp body. I looked up to see Jake hit him with a frying pan.

"Wow that really works."

"He's not answering, I called 911. They're on their way."

"Can you get my phone?" I whispered. My chest hurt. It felt like there was a vice grip around my upper chest.

"Yeah, where is it?"

"The last door on the right, it's on the table near the window."

He disappeared and came back. I took it from him.

In four seconds I could hear his voice and the sirens.

"Soph? What's going on?"

"Matthew showed up drunk, needless to say I'm on my way to the hospital, and he's out cold on the floor."

CPOV-

"You're not driving are you?"

"Charlie, I can't even stand. Jake was the one who got him off of me. He got a few hits in first."

"How many?"

"I got an elbow to my collar bone, and I lost count of how many times he kicked me in the stomach. I'm sure I have a broken nose and probably ribs."

"My, God." I could hear his voice falter, "Baby, I'll meet you at the hospital."

I looked at Bella, my world was crashing again. But this time I felt more responsible, more unprepared to fix what was happening.

"Dad?"

I looked up at her, "Sophie's dad just beat the shit out of her."

Bella gasped.

"I'll talk to you later tonight, and let you know. I'm meeting her at the hospital."

This was the one time I was grateful for being a cop, I flipped the lights on and speeded towards town. I pulled up to the hospital. I left the car with the keys in the ignition and ran inside.

I saw Carlisle down the hall. I ran up to the desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Sophie Swan."

"Their bringing her in now."

"Trauma two, on call doctors to trauma two."

Carlisle passed and gave me a sympathetic shoulder squeeze. I groaned.

The pacing seemed to last forever. I watched the doctors and nurses leave one by one. Then Carlisle emerged.

"She'll be okay. She's sedated, but you can go in." I started to walk to the door, as he stopped me.

"She looks bad."

They had cleaned her up the best they could, she had a black eye and her nose was taped. I pulled the blanket back and gasped.

Her whole torso was wrapped. The sobbing started then.

I had stopped her father twice from attacking her, and only God knew why he was after her. Her parents were like closed books, rich and pompous, cruel and unkind.

She groaned.

"Baby?"

"Charlie?"

She looked at me and started to cry.

"Hey. It's okay."

"N…no its not, he will always come back."

"I won't let him; I'll have a security system installed."

She just nodded as I held her face was lying against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"What for?"

"Not talking to you, for going against what I promised," she started to cry again.

"It's okay."

"I just felt so guilty. I was so scared to be pregnant again. I wasn't ready, but the further along I got the more and more I wanted it. "

"I know."

"I left Leighton with Jake."

That drew a boisterous laugh from me. Poor Jake, at least him being around a baby wasn't all too new.

"Maybe I should go rescue him?"


End file.
